Radio networks use of antennas to transmit and receive the information-carrying radio signals. The antennas are commonly mounted on towers or other structures high above the ground. Many radio systems use directional antennas that are configured to transmit and/or receive radio signals in predetermined directions. When installing directional antennas, it is therefore desirable or necessary to align or orient the antenna. For example, when installing a first or near end antenna that is to transmit and/or receive radio signals from a second or far end antenna, the installer must align the near end antenna with the far end antenna to maximize power transfer of the radio signals.
During antenna installation and alignment, installers often work with their hands and use tools. One known approach for alignment includes connecting the antenna being installed (e.g., the near end antenna) to a radio or other diagnostic equipment capable of providing signal quality metrics, sometimes known as link performance statistics, representative of the quality of the radio signal received from the far end antenna. The location of the far end antenna is typically known to the installer, even if that antenna is beyond the installer's range of sight. The installer manipulates the near end antenna in the general direction of the far end antenna during a coarse alignment phase until the orientation of the near end antenna is sufficiently well aligned with the far end antenna to enable the receipt of radio signals by the diagnostic equipment. An assistant with access to the signal quality metrics from the diagnostic equipment verbally communicates those metrics to the installer. After obtaining coarse alignment, the installer adjusts the antenna over a relatively narrow range of movement during a fine alignment phase in response to the signal quality metrics received from the assistant. Proper alignment is achieved and determined when the signal quality metrics are maximized or optimized. Other methods and tools for antenna alignment are disclosed, for example, in the Hansryd U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0056525.
Antenna alignment can be difficult, especially when the antenna is at a location, such as on a tower, that presents limited access to the installer. There remains a need, therefore, for improved antenna alignment methods and tools. Method and tools that can be effectively used directly by the installer would be especially desirable.